As mobile computing devices (“Mobiles”) such as laptops, tablet computers, and even smartphones and smart watches become more powerful and more portable, it is becoming common for users to use such devices in place of conventional desktop computers. However, because a Mobile is usually physically small and likely to have limited access to convenient input and output methods, it is convenient for the user to connect it to a desktop docking station. Docking stations are devices to which one or more desktop peripheral devices are connected, such as a large display (which could be touch sensitive), input devices, such as a mouse and/or a keyboard, and, perhaps a printer and wired network access. This will allow access to external display devices to replace or supplement any internal display, as well as input methods such as a mouse and keyboard.
Conventionally, connections between a docking station and a Mobile are initiated through user interaction with the Mobile, for example by plugging in a cable or initiating a command to connect with a specific network or docking station. This is inconvenient, especially where the user wishes to connect wirelessly, and therefore it might be more appropriate for the Mobile to connect automatically. However, configuring a Mobile to automatically connect wirelessly causes further problems.
A secure connection between the user's device and docking station should only be established intentionally, for example when that user is at his or her desk using the docking station. In this case, the connection should not be activated when the user is not at his or her desk since this is not secure even if the user's Mobile is in wireless range of the docking station. However, this can occur with conventional systems if they are configured for the Mobile to connect automatically. Furthermore, it would be beneficial for the connection to exclude other users from connecting to a docking station they are not authorised to use: a limitation which is also impossible with conventional systems.
The invention seeks to solve or at least mitigate all or some of these problems.